Wanna bet?
by lsgirl988
Summary: An argument between the boys and the girls ensue major events.


Wanna bet?

Ballista glanced around and wiped the sweat off her brow. She saw Shaiden help Crocness up. Knightriss was unlocking the doors to the cages. You may be wondering what the almighty defenders of the Splatalot castle doing with cages. Let me go back to the very beginning. To the warm spring day that sparked up both Ballista and Shaiden's allergies and an argument that changed the boys in the castle forever. Gildar and Shaiden were on the splatzooka that day while Ballista was on the water cannon. Just as Gildar was about to fire a shot, Shaiden sneezed causing Gildar to jump and miss.

"Why do you keep sneezing?" Gildar demanded angrily because the attacker had given his sass about his missed shot.

"Allergies. And it's not just me! Ballista keeps sneezing too." Shaiden answered before returning her focus to her attacker.

"Remind me to tell Matt and Jason to get rid of the flowers around here then. Besides they look too pretty for this castle." Gildar stated to the rest of the defenders as they went back inside. "Too many people are allergic to things." Ballista and Shaiden rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"You haven't lived with her as long as I have. I know what you mean by allergies are annoying." Thorne replied while reading a magazine. Gildar chuckled as Shaiden punched him in the shoulder.

"I guess it's just a girl thing because the girls that defended today, not as good as the magnificent man that is me." Gildar gloated. "Sometimes I think this castle would be better with all guys. Every female eye glared at him.

"We do our best! At least we know how to shoot the splatzooka without it jamming." Crocness retorted.

"That's not my fault. I blame Tinkor and poor craftsmanship." Gildar answered causing Tinkor to gape and mutter angrily.

"Don't blame Tinkor! Everyone else can use it just fine." Shaiden shot back causing Tinkor to blush.

"Oi! I kind of have to agree with Gildar. You girls were off your a-game today." Thorne argued back. The other men nodded in agreement. The girls were incredulous and were furious.

"I bet none of you can do what we do on an everyday basis. We are just as good as you are." Ballista shouted and threw her hands up.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." Kook came forward and shook one of her hands. "It's a bet."

"It's on. You get to deal with the attackers and the everyday duty of the castle while we go on a girl's trip." Ballista answered giddily while the other girls rolled their eyes.

The next day the girls packed their bags and went to Los Angeles for the week. The boys waved goodbye and as soon as the girls were out of sight they punched Gildar.

"Way to go Gildar! We don't even have enough boys to defend the castle." Skabb shouted.

"Yeah plus we don't know how to clean or cook." Kook added. Gildar hadn't thought of either of those things. If the girls came home to a disgusting castle the boys would have basically admitted defeat. Shaiden normally cleaned the castle in record time with her ninja speed but now none of the boys even knew where the cleaning stuff was. Ballista usually hunted and cooked the food but the boys had no idea how to hunt. Crocness would set up the course because it was easier, most of the boys wouldn't even get their knees wet. And of course, Knightriss made the defender schedules which for the boys, naturally it ended with fighting. The girls weren't having the best of times either.

"… and we could go shopping and get our nails done and go out to dinner and see really cute boys and…" Ballista was cut off by Shaiden shutting the door to her suite and rolled her eyes as she heard Ballista through her door. She wasn't exactly girly like Ballista. But then again who was. She went to bed and slept until 2:30 AM but then she woke up with a jump. She had a strong gut feeling telling her something was off. She thought she was paranoid and went back to sleep. When she woke up the next morning the concierge told her that someone named Thorne left her a message. She listened to it and dropped the phone and ran up stairs to the other girls. Croc and Knightriss were clearly irritated by Ballista's constant chatter about nail and hair care. Shaiden burst into the room causing everyone to jump and give a little scream.

"The castle was overtaken by attackers. The guys were captured. We have to go." Shaiden said while catching her breath from running up five stories of stairs to get to the penthouse.

"Well they obviously couldn't handle a week without us." The rest of the girls laughed at Crocness's comment.

"You guys this is serious. They need us our help." Shaiden stated.

"Oh so now they need a bunch of silly little girls help. My answer is no way." Ballista answered back.

"Look I'm not too thrilled about what they said either but they are family. And we fight for family. No matter how mad they make us." Shaiden gave right back. "Now with or without your guys' help I'm going."

"She's right. Look we've made them mad before too but if we were in their situation they would help us and knock anyone who stood in their way out." Crocness agreed.

"Let's show these boys just how big we little girls can get." Knightriss shouted loudly.


End file.
